Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XV
Namiestnik słysząc bitwę wyczekiwał ze drżeniem jej końca sądząc początkowo, że Chmielnicki potyka się ze wszystkimi siłami hetmanów. Ale pod wieczór stary Zachar wyprowadził go z błędu. Wieść o zdradzie semenów pod wodzą Krzeczowskiego i wycięciu Niemców wzburzyła do głębi duszy młodego rycerza, była bowiem zapowiedzią przyszłych zdrad, a namiestnik wiedział doskonale, że niemała część wojsk hetmańskich składa się przeważnie z Kozaków. Udręczenia namiestnika wzrastały, a tryumf w zaporoskim obozie dorzucał jeszcze do nich goryczy. Wszystko zapowiadało się jak najgorzej. O księciu nie było wieści, a hetmani popełnili widocznie straszliwy błąd, gdyż zamiast ruszyć wszystką potęgą ku Kudakowi albo zresztą czekać nieprzyjaciela w warownych obozach na Ukrainie, rozdzielili siły, osłabili się dobrowolnie, dali szerokie pole wiarołomstwu i zdradzie. W obozie zaporoskim mówiono wprawdzie już poprzednio o panu Krzeczowskim i osobnym wysłaniu wojsk pod wodzą Stefana Potockiego, ale namiestnik nie dawał wiary tym wieściom. Sądził, że to są silne podjazdy, które w porę będą cofnięte. Tymczasem stało się inaczej. Chmielnicki wzmocnił się przez zdradę Krzeczowskiego kilkoma tysiącami ludzi, a nad młodym Potockim zawisło straszliwe niebezpieczeństwo. Pozbawionego pomocy i zabłąkanego w pustyniach łatwo teraz mógł Chmielnicki otoczyć i zgnieść zupełnie. W bólach od ran, w niepokoju, w czasie nocy bezzsennych pocieszał się Skrzetuski tylko myślą o księciu. Gwiazda Chmielnickiego musi przecie zblednąć, gdy książę podniesie się w swoich Łubniach. A któż może wiedzieć, czy on już nie połączył się z hetmany? Jakkolwiek znaczne były siły Chmielnickiego, jakkolwiek początki pochodu pomyślne, jakkolwiek szedł z nim Tuhaj–bej, a w razie niepowodzenia obiecał ruszyć w pomoc sam „carz” krymski, Skrzetuskiemu ani w głowie nie powstała myśl, by ta zawierucha mogła trwać długo, by jeden Kozak mógł wstrząsnąć całą Rzeczpospolitą i złamać groźną jej siłę. „U progów ukrainnych ta fala się rozbije” – myślał namiestnik. Jakże to bowiem kończyły się wszystkie bunty kozacze? Wybuchały jak płomień i gasły po pierwszym zetknięciu się z hetmanami. Tak było aż dotąd. Gdy z jednej strony stawało do boju gniazdo drapieżników niżowych, z drugiej potęga, której brzegi oblewały dwa morza – rozwiązanie łatwym było do przewidzenia. Burza nie może być trwałą, więc przejdzie – i nastanie pogoda. – Ta myśl krzepiła pana Skrzetuskiego i można rzec, utrzymywała go na nogach, bo zresztą ciążyło na nim brzemię tak ciężkie, jakiego nigdy dotąd w życiu nie dźwigał. Burza, choć przejdzie, może spustoszyć pola, zburzyć domy i naczynić szkód niepowetowanych. Oto z przyczyny tej burzy on sam mało życia nie stracił, sił się zbawił i popadł w gorzką niewolę właśnie wówczas, gdy mu na wolności tyle prawie, ile na samym życiu zależało. Jakże tedy od zawieruchy mogły ucierpieć istoty słabsze, nie umiejące się bronić? Co tam działo się w Rozłogach z Heleną? Ale Helena musiała być już w Łubniach. Namiestnik widywał ją we snach otoczoną przez twarze życzliwe, przyhołubioną przez samego księcia i księżnę Gryzeldę, podziwianą przez rycerzy – a jeno tęskną za swoim usarzem, któren gdzieś przepadł na Siczy. Ale przyjdzie wreszcie chwila, że usarz wróci. Oto sam Chmielnicki przyrzekł mu wolność – a zresztą fala kozacka płynie i płynie do progów Rzeczypospolitej; gdy się rozbije, będzie koniec zmartwieniom, zgryzotom i niepokojom. Fala płynęła rzeczywiście. Chmielnicki nie zwłócząc ruszył obóz i ciągnął na spotkanie syna hetmańskiego. Siła jego już była rzeczywiście groźną, bo wraz z semenami Krzeczowskiego i czambułem Tuhaj–beja wiódł blisko 25000 wyćwiczonych i boju chciwych wojowników. O siłach Potockiego nie było pewnych wiadomości. Zbiegowie mówili, że prowadzi dwa tysiące ciężkiej jazdy i kilkanaście armatek. Bitwa w tej proporcji sił mogła być wątpliwą, bo jeden atak straszliwej husarii wystarczał często do zgniecenia dziesięćkroć liczniejszych zastępów. Tak pan Chodkiewicz, hetman litewski, w trzy tysiące husarzy starł czasu swego pod Kircholmem na proch ośmnaście tysięcy wybranej piechoty i jazdy szwedzkiej; tak pod Kłuszynem jedna chorągiew pancerna w szalonej furii rozniosła kilka tysięcy angielskich i szkockich najemników. Chmielnicki pamiętał o tym, więc szedł, wedle słów ruskiego kronikarza, z wolna i ostrożnie: „mnogimi umu swojego oczyma, jako łowiec chytry, na wszystkie strony poglądając i straże na milę i dalej od obozu mając”'. Tak zbliżył się ku Żółtej Wodzie. Złapano znowu dwóch języków. Ci potwierdzili szczupłość sił koronnych i donieśli, iż kasztelan przeprawił się już przez Żółtą Wodę. Zasłyszawszy to Chmielnicki stanął jak wryty na miejscu i okopał się wałami. Serce biło mu radośnie. Jeżeli Potocki odważy się na szturm, tedy musi być pobity. Kozacy nie umieją dostać w polu pancernym, ale zza wału biją się doskonale i w tak wielkiej przewadze sił szturmy niechybnie odeprą. Chmielnicki liczył na młodość i niedoświadczenie Potockiego. Ale przy młodym kasztelanie był doświadczony żołnierz, starościc żywiecki pan Stefan Czarniecki, pułkownik usarski. Ten spostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo i skłonił kasztelana, by cofnął się na powrót za Żółtą Wodę. Chmielnickiemu nie pozostało nic innego, jak ruszyć za nimi. Drugiego dnia przeprawiwszy się przez topieliska żółtowodzkie oba wojska stanęły sobie oko w oko. Ale żaden z wodzów nie chciał uderzyć pierwszy. Nieprzyjazne obozy poczęły pośpiesznie otaczać się szańcami. Była to sobota, dzień 5 maja. Cały dzień deszcz lał obficie. Chmury zawaliły tak niebo, iż od południa panował mrok jakoby w dniu zimowym. Pod wieczór ulewa zwiększyła się jeszcze. Chmielnicki ręce zacierał z radości. – Niech jeno step rozmięknie – mówił do Krzeczowskiego – a nie będę się wahał wstępnym bojem i z usarią się potykać, gdyż oni w swych ciężkich zbrojach w błocie potoną. A deszcz padał i padał, jakby samo niebo chciało Zaporożu przyjść w pomoc. Wojska okopywały się leniwie i posępnie wśród strug wody. Ogni nie można było rozpalić. Kilka tysięcy ordyńców wyszło z obozu pilnować, aby tabor polski korzystając z mgły, fali i nocy nie próbował się wymknąć. Po czym zapadła cisza głęboka. Słychać było tylko szelest ulewy i szum wiatru. Zapewne też nikt nie spał w obu obozach. Nad ranem trąby zagrały w polskim obozie długo i żałośnie, jakby na trwogę, potem bębny tu i owdzie zaczęły warczeć. Dzień wstawał smutny; ciemny, wilgotny, nawałnica ustała, ale padał jeszcze drobny deszczyk, jakoby przesiewany przez sito. Chmielnicki kazał uderzyć z działa. Za nim wnet ozwało się drugie, trzecie, dziesiąte i gdy z obozu do obozu zaczęła się zwykła z armat „korespondencja”, pan Skrzetuski rzekł do swego kozackiego anioła stróża: – Zachar, wyprowadź mnie na szaniec, abym zaś mógł widzieć, co się dzieje. Zachar sam był ciekawy, więc nie stawiał oporu. Poszli na wysoki narożnik, skąd widać było jak na dłoni zaklęsłą nieco dolinę stepową, topieliska żółtowodzkie i oba wojska. Ale zaledwie pan Skrzetuski spojrzał, wraz się uchwycił za głowę i wykrzyknął: – Na Boga żywego! toż to jest podjazd, nic więcej! Rzeczywiście, wały obozu kozackiego rozciągały się blisko na ćwierć mili gdy tymczasem polski wyglądał w porównaniu z nim jakby szańczyk tylko. Nierówność sił była tak wielka, że zwycięstwo Kozaków nie mogło być wątpliwym. Ból ścisnął serce namiestnika. Nie nadeszła więc jeszcze godzina upadku dla pychy i buntu, a ta, co nadejdzie, ma być nowym jego tryumfem ! Tak się przynajmniej zdawało. Harce pod ogniem dział były już rozpoczęte. Z narożnika widać było pojedynczych jeźdźców albo gromadki ich ścierające się z sobą. To Tatarzy harcowali z semenami Potockich przybranymi w granatowe i żółte barwy. Jeźdźcy dopadali do siebie i odskakiwali szybko, zajeżdżali się wzajemnie z boków, godzili w siebie z pistoletów i łuków lub włóczniami, starali się chwytać wzajemnie na arkany. Utarczki owe wydawały się z daleka raczej zabawą i tylko konie biegające tu i owdzie bez jeźdźców po błoniu wskazywały, że tam przecie chodzi o śmierć i życie. Tatarów wysypywało się coraz więcej. Wkrótce błonie zaczerniło się od zbitych ich mas; wówczas też i z obozu polskiego poczęły wysuwać się coraz nowe chorągwie i ustawiać się w szyku bojowym przed okopem. Było tak blisko, że pan Skrzetuski bystrym swym wzrokiem odróżnić mógł wyraźnie znaki, buńczuki, a nawet rotmistrzów i namiestników, którzy stawali końmi trochę bokiem przy chorągwiach. Serce poczęło w nim skakać, na bladą twarz biły rumieńce i jak gdyby mógł znaleźć wdzięcznych słuchaczów w Zacharze i Kozakach stojących przy działach na narożniku, wołał z uniesieniem, w miarę jak chorągwie wysuwały się zza okopu: – To dragonia pana Bałabana! widziałem ich w Czerkasach! – To wołoska chorągiew; krzyż mają w znaku! – O! ono piechota zstępuje z wałów! Po czym jeszcze z większym uniesienim, otworzywszy ręce: – Usaria! usaria pana Czarnieckiego! Istotnie ukazała się i husaria, a nad nią chmura skrzydeł i sterczący w górę las włóczni zdobnych w złotawe kitajki i w długie zielono–czarne proporce. Wyjechali szóstkami z okopu i ustawili się pod wałem, a na widok ich spokoju, powagi i sprawności aż łzy radosne ukazały się w oczach pana Skrzetuskiego i zaćmiły mu wzrok na chwilę. Choć siły były tak nierówne, choć naprzeciwko tych kilku chorągwi czerniała cała lawa Zaporożców i Tatarów, którzy jak zwykle, zajęli skrzydła, choć szyki ich tak rozciągnęły się po stepie, że końca ich trudno było dojrzeć, pan Skrzetuski wierzył już w zwycięstwo. Twarz mu się śmiała, siły wróciły, oczy wytężone na błonia strzelały ogniem, jeno na miejscu ustać nie mógł. – Hej, detyno! – mruknął stary Zachar – chciałaby dusza do raju! Tymczasem kilka luźnych oddziałów tatarskich z krzykiem i hałłakowaniem rzuciło się naprzód. Z obozu odpowiedziano strzałami. Ale był to tylko postrach. Tatarzy nie dobiegłszy nawet do polskich chorągwi pierzchnęli na obie strony ku swoim i znikli w tłumie. Wtem ozwał się wielki bęben siczowy, a na jego głos wnet olbrzymi półksiężyc kozacko–tatarski ruszył z kopyta naprzód. Chmielnicki próbował widocznie, czy jednym zamachem nie zdoła zgnieść owych chorągwi i zająć obozu. W razie popłochu byłoby to możliwym. Wszelako nic podobnego nie okazywało się między polskimi chorągwiami. Stały one spokojnie, rozwinięte w dość długą linię, której tył zasłaniał okop, boki zaś działa taborowe, także można było na nią uderzyć tylko z frontu. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że przyjmą bitwę na miejscu, ale gdy półksiężyc przebiegł już połowę błonia, ozwały się w okopie trąbki do ataku – i nagle płot kopii sterczących aż dotąd ku górze zniżył się od razu do głów końskich. – Usaria uderza! – krzyknął pan Skrzetuski. Jakoż pochylili się w siodłach i ruszyli naprzód, a zaraz za nimi dragońskie chorągwie i cała linia bojowa. Uderzenie husarzy było straszne. W pierwszym impecie trafili na trzy kurzenie, dwa steblowskie i mirhorodzki – i starli je w mgnieniu oka. Wycie doszło aż do uszu pana Skrzetuskiego. Konie i ludzie, zwaleni z nóg olbrzymim ciężarem żelaznych jeźdźców, padli jak łan pod tchnieniem burzy. Opór trwał tak krótko, że Skrzetuskiemu zdało się, iż jakiś olbrzymi smok połknął jednym haustem te trzy pułki. A był to przecie najzaciętszy żołnierz siczowy. Przerażone szumem skrzydeł konie zaczęły roznosić popłoch w szeregach zaporoskich. Pułki: irklejewski, kałnibołocki, miński, szkuryński i titorowski zmieszały się zupełnie, a naciskane przez masy pierzchających jęły i same ustępować bezładnie: A tymczasem dragonia dognała husarzy i rozpoczęła wraz z nimi krwawe żniwo. Kurzeń wasiuryński pierzchnął po zaciętym, ale krótkim oporze i gnał w dzikim popłochu aż do samych okopów kozackich. Środek sił Chmielnickiego chwiał się coraz bardziej i bity, spędzany w bezładne gromady, cięty mieczami, party żelazną nawałą, nie mógł uchwycić chwili, by przystanąć i sprawić się na nowo. – Czorty, ne Lachy! – krzyknął stary Zachar. Skrzetuski był jakby w obłąkaniu. Chorym będąc, nie umiał panować nad sobą, więc śmiał się i płakał jednocześnie, a chwilami krzyczał słowa komendy, jakby sam chorągiew prowadził. Zachar trzymał go za poły i innych w pomoc musiał wołać. Bitwa przybliżyła się tak do taboru kozackiego, że niemal twarze można już było rozeznać. Z okopów bito z dział, ale kule kozackie, kładąc zarówno swoich, jak nieprzyjaciół, powiększały jeszcze zamieszanie. Husaria natknęła się na kurzeń paszkowski, który stanowił gwardię hetmańską i w środku którego był sam Chmielnicki. Nagle krzyk straszny rozległ się po wszystkich szeregach zaporoskich: wielka chorągiew malinowa zachwiała się i padła. Ale w tej chwili Krzeczowski na czele pięciu tysięcy swoich semenów ruszył do boju. Siedząc na bułanym ogromnym koniu leciał w pierwszym szeregu, bez czapki, z szablą nad głową, zgarniając przed sobą rozproszonych Niżowców, którzy spostrzegłszy nadchodzącą pomoc, choć i bez ordynku wracali do ataku. Bitwa zawrzała w środku linii na nowo. Na obu skrzydłach szczęście również nie dopisało Chmielnickiemu. Tatarzy, po dwakroć odparci przez wołoskie chorągwie i semenów Potockich, stracili całkiem ochotę do boju. Pod Tuhaj–bejem ubito dwa konie. Zwycięstwo przechyliło się stanowczo na stronę młodego Potockiego. Bitwa jednak nie trwała już długo. Ulewa, która od niejakiego czasu wzrastała coraz bardziej, wkrótce zwiększyła się do tego stopnia, że przez fale dżdżowe świata nie było widać. Już nie strugi, ale potoki deszczu spadały na ziemię z otwartych upustów niebieskich. Step zmienił się w jezioro. Zrobiło się tak ciemno, że o kilka kroków człowiek człowieka nie odróżniał. Szum deszczu głuszył komendę. Zamoczone muszkiety i samopały umilkły. Samo niebo położyło koniec rzezi. Chmielnicki, przemoczony do nitki, wściekły wpadł do swego taboru. Nie przemówił do nikogo ani słowa. Rozbito mu namiocik ze skór wielbłądzich, pod który schroniwszy się siedział samotny przeżuwając gorzkie myśli. Ogarniała go rozpacz. Teraz dopiero pojął, jakiego to jął się dzieła. Oto był pobity, odparty, niemal złamany w bitwie z tak małymi siłami, że słusznie mógł je za podjazd uważać. Wiedział on, jak wielką była siła odporna wojsk Rzeczypospolitej, i brał to w rachubę, gdy się na wojnę odważył, a przecie przeliczył się. Tak przynajmniej zdawało mu się w tej chwili, więc chwytał się za podgolony łeb i pragnął rozbić go o pierwsze spotkane działo. Cóż dopiero, gdy przyjdzie mieć sprawę z hetmanami i z całą Rzecząpospolitą? Rozmyślania przerwało wejście Tuhaj–beja. Oczy Tatara pałały wściekłością, twarz była blada, a zęby błyskały zza warg nieobrosłych wąsem. – Gdzie łupy? gdzie jeńcy? gdzie głowy wodzów? gdzie zwycięstwo? – pytał ochrypłym głosem. Chmielnicki zerwał się z miejsca. – Tam! – odparł gromko, ukazując w stronę koronnego taboru. – Idźże tam! – ryknął Tuhaj–bej – a nie pójdziesz, to cię na sznurze do Krymu powiodę. – Pójdę! – rzekł Chmielnicki – pójdę dziś jeszcze! łupy wezmę i jeńców wezmę, ale ty zdasz sprawę chanowi, bo łupu chcesz, a boju unikasz! – Psie! – zawył Tuhaj – ty gubisz wojsko chanowe! I chwilę stali naprzeciw siebie, parskając nozdrzami jak dwa odyńce. Ochłonął pierwszy Chmielnicki. – Tuhaj–beju, uspokój się! – rzekł. – Fala przerwała bitwę, gdy Krzeczowski złamał już dragonię. Ja ich znam! Jutro już z mniejszą furią bić się będą. Step rozmięknie do reszty. Husaria ulegnie. Jutro wszyscy będą nasi. – Rzekłeś! – burknął Tuhaj–bej. – I dotrzymam. Tuhaj–beju, mój przyjacielu, chan mi cię na pomoc przysłał, nie na biedę. – Przyrzekałeś zwycięstwa, nie klęski. – Wzięto trochę jeńców z dragonii, których ci oddam. – Oddaj. Każę ich na pal powbijać. – Nie czyń tego. Puść ich wolno. To ludzie ukrainni spod chorągwi Bałabana, poślem ich, by dragonów na naszą stronę przeciągnęli. Będzie tak jak z Krzeczowskim. Tuhaj–bej udobruchał się; spojrzał bystro na Chmielnickiego i mruknął: – Wężu... – Chytrość tyle co męstwo warta. Jeśli dragonów do zdrady namówim, noga z taboru nie ujdzie – rozumiesz! – Potockiego ja wezmę. – Dam ci go – i Czarnieckiego także. – Daj teraz gorzałki, bo zimno. – Zgoda. W tej chwili wszedł Krzeczowski. Pułkownik był ponury jak noc. Przyszłe pożądane starostwa, kasztelanie, zamki i skarby zasunęły się jakby mgłą po dzisiejszej bitwie. Jutro mogą zniknąć całkowicie, a może z owej mgły wynurzy się zamiast nich stryczek lub szubienica. Gdyby nie to, że pułkownik wyciąwszy Niemców hetmańskich spalił za sobą mosty – byłbyz pewnością teraz rozmyślał, jak z kolei zdradzić Chmielnickiego, a przejść z semenami do obozu Potockiego. Ale było to już niemożebne. Siedli tedy we trzech nad gąsiorem gorzałki i poczęli pić w milczeniu. Szum ulewy ustawał z wolna. Zmierzchało. Pan Skrzetuski, wyczerpany z radości, osłabły, blady, leżał nieruchomie na teledze. Zachar, który go pokochał, kazał swoim Kozakom rozpiąć i nad nim wojłokowy daszek. Namiestnik słuchał posępnego szumu ulewy, ale w duszy było mu widno, jasno, błogo. Oto jego husarze pokazali, co umieją, oto jego Rzeczpospolita dała opór godny swego majestatu, oto pierwszy impet kozackiej burzy rozbił się już na ostrzach włóczni wojsk koronnych. A przecie są jeszcze hetmani, jest książę Jeremi i tylu panów, tyle szlachty, tyle potęgi, nad tym wszystkim zaś król – primus inter pares. Duma podnosiła piersi pana Skrzetuskiego, jak gdyby cała ta potęga była w nim teraz. W poczuciu jej, po raz pierwszy od czasu utraty wolności na Siczy, poczuł pewną litość nad Kozakami: „Winni są, ale i zaślepieni, gdy z motyką na słońce się porwali” – pomyślał. Winni są, ale nieszczęśliwi, gdy dali się porwać jednemu człowiekowi, który ich na oczywistą zgubę prowadzi. Potem myśl jego wędrowała dalej. Nastanie spokój, a wówczas każdy o swym prywatnym szczęściu będzie miał prawo pomyśleć. Tu pamięcią i duszą zawisnął nad Rozłogami. Tam w bliskości lwiej jamy, musi być cicho jak makiem zasiał. Tam bunt nigdy głowy nie podniesie, a choćby podniósł – Helena już w Łubniach niezawodnie. Nagle huk dział przerwał złote nici jego rozmyślań. To Chmielnicki upiwszy się wyprowadził znowu pułki do ataku. Ale skończyło się na grze z dział, Krzeczowski pohamował hetmana. Nazajutrz była niedziela. Cały dzień zeszedł spokojnie i bez wystrzału. Obozy leżały naprzeciw siebie jakby obozy dwóch wojsk sprzymierzonych. Skrzetuski przypisywał tę ciszę zniechęceniu Kozaków. Niestety! nie wiedział, że tymczasem Chmielnicki „mnogimi oczyma swego umu patrząc przed siebie” pracował nad przeciągnięciem na swą stronę dragonów Bałabana. W poniedziałek bitwa zawrzała od świtu. Skrzetuski patrzył na nią jak i pierwej, z uśmiechniętą, wesołą twarzą. I znowu pułki koronne wystąpiły przed okop; tym jednak razem nie puszczając się do ataku dawały wstręt nieprzyjacielowi z miejsca. Step rozmoknął nie tylko na powierzchni, jak pierwszego dnia bitwy, ale do głębi. Ciężka jazda nie mogła się prawie poruszać, co od razu dało przewagę lotnym chorągwiom zaporoskim i tatarskim. Uśmiech z wolna ginął z ust Skrzetuskiego. Pod polskim okopem nawałnica atakujących pokryła prawie zupełnie wąskie pasmo chorągwi koronnych. Zdawało się, że lada moment łańcuch ów rozerwany zostanie i rozpocznie się atak wprost do okopów. Pan Skrzetuski nie widział ani połowy tego animuszu, tej ochoty bojowej, z jaką chorągwie walczyły dnia pierwszego. Broniły się i dziś z zaciętością, ale nie uderzyły pierwsze, nie rozbijały w puch kurzeniów, nie zmiatały pola przed sobą jak huragan. Grunt stepowy, rozmiękły nie na powierzchni tylko, ale do głębi, uniemożliwiał furię i rzeczywiście przygwoździł ciężką jazdę pod okopem. Rozpęd stanowił jej siłę i rozstrzygał o zwycięstwie, a tymczasem teraz musiała stać w miejscu. Chmielnicki zaś wprowadzał coraz nowe pułki do boju. Sam był wszędzie. Każdy kurzeń osobiście wiódł do ataku i wycofywał się dopiero tuż przed szablami nieprzyjaciół. Zapał jego udzielał się stopniowo Zaporożcom, więc choć padali gęstym trupem, biegli na wyścigi pod okop z krzykiem i wyciem. Uderzali się o mur żelaznych piersi, o ostrza włóczni i rozbici, zdziesiątkowani, wracali znowu do ataku. Pod tym naporem chorągwie poczęły się kolebać, uginać, miejscami cofać, tak właśnie jak zapaśnik, chwycony w żelazne ramiona przeciwnika, to słabnie, to się znów wysila i wzmaga. Przed południem wszystkie niemal siły zaporoskie były w ogniu i w bitwie. Walka wrzała tak zacięcie, że między dwoma liniami walczących utworzył się jak gdyby nowy wał: trupów końskich i ludzkich. Co chwila do okopów kozackich wracały z bitwy gromady wojowników rannych, pokrwawionych, pokrytych błotem, zziajanych, upadających ze zmęczenia. Ale wracali ze śpiewaniem na ustach. Z twarzy ich bił żar bitwy i pewność zwycięstwa. Mdlejąc wołali jeszcze: „Na pohybel!” Załoga zostawiona w obozie rwała się do boju. Pan Skrzetuski sposępniał. Chorągwie polskie poczęły się zmykać z pola do okopów. Nie mogły już wytrzymać, a w odwrocie ich znać było gorączkowy pośpiech. Na ten widok dwadzieścia kilka tysięcy ust wrzasnęło radośnie. Impet ataku zdwoił się. Zaporożcy siedli na kark semenom Potockich, którzy zasłaniali odwrót. Ale armaty i grad kul muszkietowych odrzuciły ich w tył. Bitwa na chwilę ustała. W obozie polskim rozległ się odgłos trąbki parlamentarskiej. Chmielnicki jednak nie chciał już parlamentować. Dwanaście kurzeniów zsiadło z koni, by wspólnie z piechotą i Tatarami rozpocząć szturm do wałów. Krzeczowski w trzy tysiące piechoty miał im przyjść w pomoc w chwili stanowczej. Wszystkie kotły, bębny, litaury i trąby ozwały się naraz, głusząc okrzyki i salwy muszkietów. Pan Skrzetuski ze drżeniem patrzył na głębokie szeregi niezrównanej piechoty zaporoskiej biegnącej ku wałom i otaczającej je coraz ciaśniejszym pierścieniem. Długie smugi białego dymu wybuchały ku niej z okopów, jakby jakaś olbrzymia pierś chciała oddmuchnąć tę szarańczę cisnącą się nieubłaganie ze wszystkich stron. Kule armatnie ryły w niej bruzdy, strzały samopałów stały się coraz szybsze. Huk nie ustawał ani na chwilę mrowie topniało w oczach, skręcało się miejscami konwulsyjnie jak olbrzymi wąż zraniony, ale szło naprzód. Już, już dobiegają! już są pod okopem! – armaty już im szkodzić nie mogą! Pan Skrzetuski przymknął powieki. I teraz pytania szybkie jak błyskawice przelatywały mu przez głowę: gdy otworzy oczy, czy dojrzy jeszcze polskie proporce na wałach? Dojrzy – nie dojrzy? Tam gwar coraz większy, tam wrzask jakiś niezwykły. Musiało się coś stać! Krzyki dochodzą ze środka obozu. Co to jest? Co się stało? – Boże wszechmocny! Okrzyk ten wyrwał się z ust pana Skrzetuskiego, gdy otworzywszy oczy ujrzał na wałach zamiast wielkiej złotej chorągwi koronnej malinową z Archaniołem. Obóz był zdobyty. Wieczorem dopiero dowiedział się od Zachara namiestnik o całym przebiegu szturmu. Nie próżno Tuhaj–bej nazywał Chmielnickiego wężem, bo oto w chwili najzaciętszej obrony podmówiona przez niego Bałabanowa dragonia przeszła do Kozaków i rzuciwszy się z tyłu na swoje chorągwie dopomogła do wytępienia ich ze szczętem. Wieczorem widział namiestnik jeńców i był przy śmierci młodego Potockiego, który mając gardło przebite strzałą żył tylko kilka godzin po bitwie i umarł na ręku pana Stefana Czarnieckiego: „Powiedzcie ojcu... – szeptał w ostatniej chwili młody kasztelan – powiedzcie ojcu – żem... jako rycerz...”, i nie mógł nic więcej dodać. Dusza jego opuściła ciało i uleciała ku niebu. Skrzetuski długo potem pamiętał tę bladą twarz i te błękitne oczy wzniesione w chwili śmierci. Pan Czarniecki ślub czynił nad stygnącym ciałem, że da–li mu Bóg wolność odzyskać, a potokami krwi śmierć przyjaciela i hańbę klęski obmyje. I ani łza nie ciekła po surowym jego obliczu, bo to był rycerz żelazny, wielce już czynami odwagi wsławiony i człowiek żadnym nieszczęściem nie ugięty. Jakoż śluby spełnił. Teraz zamiast desperacji się poddawać, pierwszy krzepił Skrzetuskiego, któren cierpiał strasznie nad klęską i hańbą Rzeczypospolitej. „Rzeczpospolita niejedną klęskę poniosła – mówił pan Czarniecki – ale ma ona w sobie siłę niespożytą. Nie złamała jej dotąd żadna potęga, nie złamią i bunty chłopów, których sam Bóg pokarze, gdyż występując przeciw zwierzchności, Jego to woli się oponują. A co do klęski, prawda, iż jest żałosną – ale któż tę klęskę poniósł? hetmani? wojska koronne? – nie! Po odłączeniu się i zdradzie Krzeczowskiego oddział ów, któren prowadził Potocki, tylko za podjazd mógł być uważany. Bunt niechybnie rozejdzie się po całej Ukrainie, gdyż chłopstwo tam harde i do boju wprawione, aleć bunt tam to przecie nie pierwszyzna. Zgaszą go hetmani z księciem Jeremim, których siły nieporuszone dotąd stoją – im zaś potężniej wybuchnie, tym raz zgaszony, na dłużej, a może na zawsze ucichnie. Małej wiary i małego serca człowiekiem byłby ten, kto by mógł przypuszczać, iż jakiś watażka kozacki na współkę z jednym murzą tatarskim naprawdę mogą potężnemu narodowi zagrozić. Źle by było z Rzecząpospolitą, gdyby prosta zawierucha chłopska miała stanowić o jej losie, o jej egzystencji. Zaiste z pogardą ciągnęliśmy na oną wyprawę – kończył pan Czarniecki – a choć podjazd nasz starto, mniemam, że hetmani nie mieczem, nie bronią, ale batogami mogą ten bunt przytłumić.” I gdy tak mówił, zdawało się, że to mówi nie jeniec, nie żołnierz po przegranej bitwie, ale dumny hetman pewny jutrzejszego zwycięstwa. Ta wielkość duszy i wiara w Rzeczpospolitą spłynęły jako balsam na rany namiestnika. Patrzył on z bliska na potęgę Chmielnickiego, więc go też i oślepiła trochę, tym bardziej że aż dotąd szły za nią powodzenia. Ale pan Czarniecki musiał mieć słuszność. Siły hetmanów stoją jeszcze nieporuszone, a za nimi cała potęga Rzeczypospolitej, zatem prawa, władzy i woli boskiej. Odchodził tedy namiestnik bardzo na duszy pokrzepiony i weselszy, a odchodząc spytał jeszcze pana Czarnieckiego, czyby nie chciał zaraz układów z Chmielnickim o wolność rozpocząć. – Tuhaj–bejowym jestem jeńcem – rzekł pan Stefan – jemu też okup zapłacę, a z tym watażką nie chcę mieć do czynienia i katu go oddaję. Zachar, który panu Skrzetuskiemu ułatwił widzenie się z więźniami, odprowadzając go do telegi, również go po drodze pocieszał: – Nie z młodym Potockim trudno – mówił – z hetmany będzie trudno. Dzieło dopiero poczęte, a jaki będzie koniec – Bóg wie! Hej, nabrali Kozacy i Tatarzy polskiego dobra, ale wziąć a zachować – inna rzecz. A ty się, detyno, nie martw, nie sumuj, bo i tak wolność odzyskasz – ty ruszysz do swoich, a stary będzie już tużył po tobie. Na starość najgorzej samemu na świecie. Z hetmany będzie trudno, oj! trudno! Rzeczywiście, zwycięstwo, jakkolwiek świetne, nie rozstrzygało bynajmniej sprawy na korzyść Chmielnickiego. Mogło mu ono nawet wypaść na niekorzyść, bo łatwo było przewidzieć, że teraz hetman wielki, mszcząc śmierć syna, ze szczególną zawziętością nastawać będzie na Zaporożców i niczego nie omieszka, żeby ich zgnieść od razu. Hetman wielki oto żywił pewną niechęć do księcia Jeremiego, która choć pokrywana grzecznością, niemniej objawiała się dość często w rozmaitych okolicznościach. Chmielnicki wiedząc o tym doskonale, przypuszczał, że teraz niechęć ta ustanie, i że teraz pan krakowski pierwszy wyciągnie rękę do zgody, która zapewni mu pomoc wsławionego wojownika i jego potężnych zastępów. A z tak połączonymi siłami, pod takim wodzem, jak książę, Chmielnicki jeszcze mierzyć się nie śmiał, bo sobie jeszcze dostatecznie nie ufał. Postanowił więc śpieszyć się, by razem z wieścią o klęsce żółtowodzkiej stanąć na Ukrainie i uderzyć na hetmanów, nimby pomoc książęca nadejść mogła. Nie dał więc wypoczynku wojskom i drugiego dnia po bitwie świtaniem ruszono w pochód. Pochód to był tak szybki, jak gdyby hetman uciekał. Rzekłbyś, że powódź step zalewa i pędzi naprzód, i wzbiera wszystkimi wodami po drodze. Mijano lasy, dąbrowy, mogiły, przeprawiano się przez rzeki bez wytchnienia. Siły kozackie wzrastały po drodze, bo coraz nowe gromady chłopów uciekających z Ukrainy łączyły się z nimi ustawicznie. Chłopi przynosili i wieści o hetmanach – ale sprzeczne. Jedni mówili, że książę siedzi jeszcze za Dnieprem; inni, że już się połączył z wojskami koronnymi. Natomiast wszyscy twierdzili, że Ukraina już w ogniu. Chłopi nie tylko uciekali na spotkanie Chmielnickiego w Dzikie Pola, ale palili wsie i miasta, rzucali się na swych panów i uzbrajali powszechnie. Wojska koronne biły się już od dwóch tygodni. Wycięto Steblew, pod Derenhowcami zaś przyszło do krwawej bitwy. Kozacy grodowi gdzieniegdzie już przerzucili się na stronę czerni, a wszędzie czekali tylko hasła. Chmielnicki liczył na to wszystko i śpieszył się tym bardziej. Na koniec stanął u proga. Czehryn otworzył mu wrota na rozcież. Załoga kozacka przeszła natychmiast pod jego chorągiew. Zburzono dom Czaplińskiego, wyrżnięto garść szlachty szukającej schronienia w mieście. Radosne krzyki, bicie we dzwony i procesje nie ustawały ani na chwilę. Pożar ogarnął zaraz całą okolicę. Co żyło, chwytało za kosy, piki i łączyło się z Zaporożem. Tłumy niezmierne czerni spływały do obozu ze wszystkich stron – doszły także i radosne, bo pewne wieści, że książę Jeremi ofiarował wprawdzie pomoc hetmanom, ale jeszcze się z nimi nie połączył. Chmielnicki odetchnął. Ruszył bez zwłoki naprzód i szedł już wśród buntu, rzezi i ognia. Świadczyły o tym zgliszcza i trupy. Szedł jak lawina niszcząc wszystko po drodze. Kraj przed nim powstawał, za nim pustoszał. Szedł jak mściciel, jak legendowy smok. Kroki jego wyciskały krew, oddech wzniecał pożary. W Czerkasach zatrzymał się z głównymi siłami, wysławszy naprzód Tatarów pod Tuhaj–bejem i dzikiego Krzywonosa, którzy dognali hetmanów pod Korsuniem i uderzyli na nich bez wahania. Ale śmiałość drogo musieli spłacić. Odparci, zdziesiątkowani, zbici na miazgę, cofnęli się w popłochu. Chmielnicki zerwał się i szedł im w pomoc. Po drodze doszła go wieść, że pan Sieniawski w kilka chorągwi połączył się z hetmanami, którzy opuścili Korsuń i ciągną do Bohusławia. Było to prawdą. Chmiel zajął Korsuń bez oporu i pozostawiwszy w nim wozy, zapasy żywności, słowem cały tabor, komunikiem pognał się za nimi. Nie potrzebował gonić długo, gdyż nie uszli jeszcze daleko. Pod Krutą Bałką przednie jego straże natknęły się na polski tabor. Panu Skrzetuskiemu nie było danym widzieć bitwy, gdyż wraz z taborem został w Korsuniu. Zachar umieścił go w rynku, w domu pana Zabokrzyckiego, którego czerń poprzednio powiesiła – i postawił straż z niedobitków mirhorodzkiego kurzenia, bo tłuszcza ciągle rabowała domy i mordowała każdego, kto się jej wydał Lachem. Przez wybite okna widział pan Skrzetuski gromady pijanych chłopów, krwawych, z pozawijanymi rękawami u koszul, włóczących się od domu do domu, od sklepu do sklepu i przeszukujących wszystkie kąty, strychy, poddasza; od czasu do czasu wrzask straszliwy oznajmiał, że znaleziono szlachcica, Żyda, mężczyznę, kobietę lub dziecię. Wyciągano ofiarę na rynek i pastwiono się nad nią w sposób najstraszliwszy. Tłuszcza biła się ze sobą o resztki ciał, obmazywała sobie z rozkoszą krwią twarze i piersi, okręcała szyje dymiącymi jeszcze trzewiami. Chłopi chwytali małe Żydzięta za nogi i rozdzierali wśród szalonego śmiechu tłumów. Rzucano się i na domy otoczone strażą, w których zamknięci byli znakomitsi jeńcy, zostawieni przy życiu dlatego, że spodziewano się po nich znacznego okupu. Wówczas Zaporożcy lub Tatarzy stojący na straży odpierali tłum, grzmocąc po łbach napastników drzewcami od pik, łukami lub batami z byczej skóry. Tak było przy domu pana Skrzetuskiego. Zachar kazał ćwiczyć chłopstwo bez miłosierdzia, a mirhorodcy spełniali z rozkoszą rozkaz. Niżowi bowiem przyjmowali chętnie w czasie buntów pomoc czerni, ale pogardzali nią bez porównania więcej od szlachty. Przecie nie próżno zwali się: „szlachetne urożonymi Kozakami!” Sam Chmielnicki darowywał potem niejednokrotnie znaczną ilość czerni Tatarom, którzy gnali ją do Krymu i stamtąd sprzedawali do Turcji i Azji Mniejszej. Tłum więc szalał na rynku i dochodził do tak dzikiego opętania, że w końcu począł się wzajemnie mordować. Dzień zapadał. Zapalono całą jedną stronę rynku, cerkiew i dom parocha. Szczęściem wiatr zwiewał ogień ku polu i przeszkadzał szerzeniu się pożaru. Ale łuna olbrzymia oświeciła rynek tak jasno jak promienie słoneczne. Zrobiło się gorąco nie do wytrzymania. Z dala dochodził straszliwy huk dział – widocznie bitwa pod Krutą Bałką stawała się coraz zaciętsza. – Gorąco tam musi być naszym! – mruczał stary Zachar. – Hetmani nie żartują. Hej! pan Potocki szczery żołnir. Potem wskazał przez okno na czerń. – No! – rzekł – oni teraz hulają, ale jeśli Chmiel będzie pobity, to i nad nimi pohulają! W tej chwili rozległ się tętent i na rynek wpadło na spienionych koniach kilkudziesięciu jeźdźców. Twarze ich sczerniałe od prochu, odzież w nieładzie i poobwiązywane szmatami głowy niektórych świadczyły, iż pędzą wprost z bitwy. – Ludy! kto w Boha wiryt, spasajtes! Lachy bijut naszych! – krzyknęli wniebogłosy. Podniósł się wrzask i zamieszanie. Tłum rozkołysał się jak fala targnięta wichrem. Nagle dziki popłoch opanował wszystkich. Rzucono się do ucieczki, ale że ulice były zatłoczone wozami, a jedna część rynku w ogniu, więc nie było gdzie uciekać. Czerń poczęła się tłoczyć, krzyczeć, bić, dusić i wyć o miłosierdzie, choć nieprzyjaciel był jeszcze daleko. Namiestnik zasłyszawszy, co się dzieje, mało nie oszalał z radości, począł biegać po izbie jak obłąkany, rękami bić się w piersi z całej siły i wołać: – Wiedziałem, że tak się stanie! wiedziałem! jakom żyw! To z hetmany sprawa! to z całą Rzecząpospolitą! Godzina kary nadeszła! Co to? Znów rozległ się tętent i tym razem do kilkuset jeźdźców, samych Tatarów, pojawiło się na rynku. Uciekali widocznie na ślepo. Tłum zastępował im drogę, oni rzucili się w tłum, tratowali go, bili, rozpędzali, siekli, prąc końmi ku gościńcowi wiodącemu do Czerkas.· – Uciekają jak wicher! – zawołał Zachar. Ledwo wymówił, przeleciał drugi oddział, za nim trzeci. Zdawało się, że ucieczka jest powszechną. Straże przy domach poczęły kręcić się i również okazywać chęć ucieczki. Zachar wypadł przed ganek. – Stać! – krzyknął na swych mirhorodców. Dym, gorąco, zamieszanie; tętent koni, głosy trwogi, wycie tłumów oświeconych pożarem, wszystko to zlało się w jeden piekielny obraz; na który namiestnik z okna spoglądał. – Co tam za pogrom być musi! co tam za pogrom! –wołał do Zachara nie zważając, iż ten radości jego nie mógł podzielać. Tymczasem znów oddział uciekających przemknął się jak błyskawica. Huk dział wstrząsnął posadami domów korsuńskich. Nagle jakiś głos przeraźliwy tuż pod domem począł krzyczeć: – Ratujcie się! Chmiel zabit! Krzeczowski zabit! Tuhaj–bej zabit! Na rynku nastał prawdziwy koniec świata. Ludzie w obłąkaniu rzucali się w płomienie. Namiestnik padł na kolana i ręce wzniósł do góry. – Boże wszechmocny! Boże wielki i sprawiedliwy – chwała Tobie na wysokościach! Zachar przerwał mu modlitwę wpadłszy z przedsieni do izby. – A bywaj no, detyno! – zawołał zdyszany – wyjdź i obiecnij łaskę mirhorodcom, bo chcą uchodzić, a jak ujdą, czerń tu wpadnie! Skrzetuski wyszedł na ganek. Mirhorodcy kręcili się niespokojnie przed domem okazując niekłamaną ochotę opuścić stanowisko i pierzchnąć gościńcem wiodącym do Czerkas. Strach opanował wszystkich w mieście. Raz w raz nowe oddziały rozbitków nadlatywały jakby na skrzydłach od strony Krutej Bałki. Uciekali chłopi, Tatarzy, Kozacy grodowi i zaporoscy w największym pomieszaniu. A jednak główne siły Chmielnickiego musiały jeszcze dawać opór, bitwa nie musiała być jeszcze zupełnie rozstrzygniętą, gdyż działa grały ze zdwojoną siłą. Skrzetuski zwrócił się ku mirhorodcom. – Za to, iżeście strzegli wiernie osoby mojej – rzekł wyniośle – nie potrzebujecie ucieczką się ratować, gdyż obiecuję wam instancję i łaskę u hetmana. Mirhorodcy co do jednego odkryli głowy, a on ujął się pod boki i spoglądał dumnie na nich i na rynek, który pustoszał coraz bardziej. Co za zmiana losu! Oto pan Skrzetuski, niedawno jeniec wleczony za kozackim taborem, stał teraz między zuchwałym kozactwem jako pan między poddaństwem, jako szlachcic między gminem, jako husarz z pancernego znaku między obozowymi ciury. On – jeniec – łaskę teraz obiecywał – i głowy odkrywały się na jego widok, a pokorne głosy wołały tym posępnym, przeciągłym, oznaczającym przestrach i poddanie się tonem: – Pomyłujte, pane! – Jakom powiedział, tak się stanie! – rzekł namiestnik. Jakoż istotnie pewien był swej instancji u hetmana, któremu był znajomy, bo nieraz do niego listy od księcia JeremiegA woził i względy jego umiał pozyskać. Stał tedy trzymając się pod boki i radość biła mu z oblicza oświeconego blaskiem pożaru. „Ot, wojna skończona! ot, fala u progu rozbita! – myślał. – Pan Czarniecki miał słuszność: niepożytą jest siła Rzeczypospolitej, niezachwianą jej potęga.” A gdy tak myślał, duma rozsadzała mu piersi; nie niska duma płynąca ze spodziewanego nasycenia zemsty, z upokorzenia wroga ani z odzyskania wolności, której za chwilę już się spodziewał, ani z tego, że czapkowano przed nim teraz, ale czuł się dumnym, że jest synem tej Rzeczypospolitej zwycięskiej, przepotężnej, o której bramy wszelka złość, wszelki zamach, wszelkie ciosy tak rozbijają się i kruszą, jako mocy piekielne o bramy nieba. Czuł się dumnym jako szlachcic–patriota, że w zwątpieniu został pokrzepion, a w wierze nie zawiedzion. Zemsty już nie pragnął. „Pogromiła jak królowa, wybaczy jak matka” – myślał. Tymczasem huk dział zmienił się w grzmot nieustający. Kopyta końskie zaszczękały znów po pustych ulicach. Na rynek wleciał jak piorun, na nie osiodłanym koniu Kozak bez czapki, w jednej koszuli, z twarzą rozciętą mieczem i buchającą krwią. Wleciał, konia osadził, ręce rozkrzyżował i chwytając oddech otwartymi usty krzyczeć począł: – Chmiel bije Lachiw! Pobyty jasno welmożny pany, hetmany i pułkownyki, łycari i kawalery. To rzekłszy zachwiał się i na ziemię runął. Mirhorodcy skoczyli mu na pomoc. Płomień i bladość przeleciały przez oblicze pana Skrzetuskiego. – Co on mówi? – rzekł gorączkowo do Zachara. – Co się stało? Nie może to być. Na Boga żywego! nie może to być! Cisza! tylko płomienie syczą na przeciwległej stronie rynku, trzaskają snopy iskier, a czasem przepalone domostwo runie z łoskotem. Aż oto nowi jacyś gońce lecą. – Pobyty Lachy! pobyty! Za nimi ciągnie oddział Tatarów – idą z wolna, bo otaczają pieszych, widocznie jeńców. Pan Skrzetuski oczom nie wierzy. Poznaje doskonale na jeńcach barwę hetmańskiej husarii – więc w ręce plaszcze i jakimś dziwnym, nieswoim głosem powtarza uporczywie: – Nie może być! nie może być! Huk armat słychać jeszcze. Bitwa nie skończona. Przez wszystkie nie popalone ulice napływają jednak tłumy Zaporożców i Tatarów. Twarze ich czarne, piersi dyszą ciężko – ale wracają jakby upojeni, śpiewają pieśni! Tak wracają żołnierze po zwycięstwie. Namiestnik pobladł jak trup. – Nie może być – powtarzał coraz chrapliwiej – nie może być... Rzeczpospolita... Nowy przedmiot zwraca jego uwagę. Wchodzą semenowie Krzeczowskiego niosąc całe pęki chorągwi. Przyjeżdżają na środek rynku i rzucają je na ziemię. Niestety – polskie. Huk armat słabnie, w oddali słychać turkot nadchodzących wozów. Jedzie naprzód jedna wysoka kozacka telega, za nią szereg innych, wszystkie otoczone przez Kozaków paszkowskiego kurzenia, w żółtych czapkach; przechodzą tuż koło domu, przy którym mirhorodcy. Pan Skrzetuski rękę do czoła przytknął, bo go blask pożaru oślepił, i wpatrzył się w postacie jeńców siedzących na pierwszym wozie. Nagle cofnął się w tył, rękami począł bić powietrze jak człowiek trafiony strzałą w piersi, z ust zaś wyrwał mu się krzyk straszny, nadludzki: – Jezus Maria! to hetmani! I padł na ręce Zachara, oczy zaszły mu blachmanem, a twarz stężała i zakrzepła, tak jak u ludzi umarłych. W kilka chwil później trzech jeźdżców na czele niezliczonych pułków wjeżdżało na rynek korsuński. Środkowy, ubrany w czerwień, siedział na białym koniu i wspierając się pod bok pozłocistą buławą spoglądał dumnie jak król. Był to Chmielnicki. Po obu jego stronach jechali Tuhaj–bej i Krzeczowski. Rzeczpospolita leżała w prochu i krwi u nóg Kozaka. Ogniem i mieczem 15